Locked up with a Sex God
by Angel-Magic-Symphony
Summary: Edward and Bella secretly want each other on the inside, while they hate each other on the outside, what happens when they are forcibly locked inside the drama's costume room? R&R One-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is my first one shot/ lemon...enjoooyyyy :) R&R!**

* * *

"This is all your fault!" I screamed at him as I shoved him against the wall hard

"My fault? How the fuck is it my fault Swan?"

"You're the one who was 'showing no emotion or passion, you're the reason why we have to spend the rest of the hour locked in this damn room getting our frustration out"

Our drama teacher, Ms. Sweeny, thought that it would be a good idea to lock us in a closed environment and resolve our issues with one another. In her opinion, Cullen wasn't showing enough passion when he kissed me, when he replied that it was because we both don't exactly like each other, she suggested that we spend the next Hour getting it all out and practicing our kiss, or she would have us 'making out and groping each other in front of everyone in class tomorrow', her words, not mine.

So he we were now, locked inside the costume room until the period is over, we could always just act like we worked everything out, but Ms. Sweeny has a way of knowing when someone is lying, and believe me, the consequences of getting caught would not be pretty.

"Oh what the fuck ever Swan, I couldn't fucking kiss you like that, get over it" he snapped

"It's called acting you dumb fuck! Just fucking do it!"

"Well you weren't any better at it yourself, you had your fair share of stale kisses"

"God, what the hell is your problem Edward? Did I do something to piss you off in a past life? Because I sure as hell know that I haven't done anything to you in this one"

"You just annoy the fuck out of me whenever your around" he said lowly as he started stalking towards me.

"Yeah, well the felling is completely fucking mutual, who the fuck do you think you are, hating me for no damn reason?"

"Oh I have a reason Swan, I'm just not going to say it"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to" he said while raking his eyes over my body, I felt a shiver go down my spine and my breathing sped up a bit.

Though he often gets on my last nerves, Edward incredibly good looking and hot as fuck, he has amazingly sexy green eyes, a jaw line that looks like it could cut through steal, lips that look like they would be delicious, bronze hair that makes me want to run my fingers through it all day long and a body that just won't quit.

"My, what a good answer" I said sarcastically seriously, why the fuck does he hate me? I never did anything to him, and the only reason why I'm such a bitch to him is because he's such a douche to me.

He stepped closer to me, backing me up against the wall and trapping me, placing his hands on either side of my torso. He was leaning into me, breathing hard and looking hungry, though I was sure it had nothing to do with food, staring into his eyes, I felt myself getting turned on, wetness soaking my underwear and resisting the urge to rip his fucking shirt off.

"Do you want to know the reason why I dislike you Bella?" he asked in raspy growl.

"Yes" I breathed

He grabbed my right hand and placed it on the front of his jeans. He was hard.  
Extremely hard.

"Because every time I'm around you that happens. I get so fucking hard that all I want to do is throw you against the nearest wall and just fucking ravish your entire body and I hate myself for it because I feel like a fucking teenager going through puberty who can't control his cock" I was so turned on by what he had just said that I didn't know if I would cum on the spot or faint from the verbal pleasure he was giving me.

"Oh God Cullen" I moaned, rubbing him through his jeans. He grunted in response and pushed himself into my hand.

"Bella, do you want me?" he asked sexily in my ear

"Fuck yes Edward, I want you"

"What do you want me to do to you baby?" again he asked as he started trailing open mouthed kisses on my neck and snaking his arm up my shirt. I shivered at the sensations and sucked his earloabe into my mouth, earning a delicious moan from his lips.

"I want you to fuck me"

His growl was cum worthy as he riped my shirt over my head, I crushed my lips to his and griped on to his hair, pulling and scraping as we continued to feast on each other's lips as if it were the answer to life. He started to unbutton my jeans and I did the same. He left me standing in my bra and panties, but I took off his boxers and shirt, leaving him completely naked. I was desperate to grip him in my hands, to feel all of him.

He was large, and though we both weren't virgins I was certain it would be a bit painful. As I started to stroke his hard cock his hands moved over my body, caressing in some places, heated in others. I started to pump faster, wanting him to lose control and take me already, I heard a loud moan escape his mouth as he ripped my panties from my body, I quickly let go of him and took off my bra. I started to kiss down his chest and resumed pumping him when I felt his hand start to travel south.

Reaching down to palm my pussy he ran his fingers over my slit, towards my bundle of nerves and started to rub.

"Ahhh, that feels amazing, don't stop"

"Wasn't planning on it love"

He continued rubbing while I stroked, both of us moaning and sighing our mutual pleasure, I was getting closer to my peek as he rubbed while he sucked on the nipples of my breasts when he suddenly stoped.

"Swan I can't take this anymore, I need to be inside you"

"Then by all means" I replied cockily. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hoisted me up against the wall, positioning my entrance to his awaiting cock, he looked into my eyes and smiled.

"You better hold on tight to me love, I don't do slow"

"Oh God" I said as I wrapped my arms against his shoulders in anticipation of what was to come… literally.

He slammed into me and stilled for a moment, letting me adjust to his size. My God, he felt amazing, while I was right about it hurting a bit, It could not compare to the unbelievable pleasure I felt. He set a fast pace, entering me in long hard thrusts, I met each one while trying to keep my eyes open. The feel of his body on me and inside me was almost too good.

"God Bella, you feel incredible" he moaned as he quickend his pace, circling his hips and hitting my clit in the process.

"Do that again baby" I gasped. He stilled for a moment and I almost hit him for doing so.

"You mean this?" he said as he re-entered me and ever so slowly circled his hips.

I moaned loudly as I grinded into him and pulled on his hair, he groaned in return and sucked hard on my neck which I was sure would have a hickey tomorrow. He pulled out and quickly slammed into me, gripping my hips and slammning me down as he thrust upward. I began riding him with abandon, desperate to cum.

"Edward I cant last much longer" I groaned out as my rhythm became erratic and I started to suck on his neck.

"Me either baby" he said as he pulled all the way out of me, slammed me back down and circled his hips once more.

My breath caught, my damn eyes rolled back, my back arched almost painfully and my nipples became hard as diamonds as I came with a force that would rival hurricane Katrina.

"Oh God Edward, Yes!" I screamed

I felt his cock still and throb within my clenching walls, he growled out loud and crushed his body to mine as he came.

"Mother fucking Jesus Christ Isabella" he said as he touched his forehead to mine.

He soon pulled out of me and I missed him imediatley. While we waited for our breathing to return to normal, we kissed, it wasn't the passionate kiss that had gotten us where we were, but rather a slow, caressing kiss that made me sigh and my knees weak.

I knew what Cullen had meant when he said he disliked me because I made him hard, he wanted me and hated me for it. I had wanted him too, he was sex on legs. He was brooding, arrogant and a complete asshole, he was my perfect guy baisicly.

Our breathing had returned to normal and our kiss slowed to an end, Edward swept some hair over my ear and cupped my cheek as I placed my hands around his neck.

"What the hell do we do now?" I asked

"Are you up for round two?" He replied with his signature crooked smile that made me want to both slap him, and lick him from head to toe.

I was about to reply when a knock came from the door.

"Edward, Bella, class will be over in 5 minutes, im letting you out now" Ms. Sweeney's voice came sounding through the door.

Edward and I dressed quickly, gathering our stuff and stepping out of the room, hoping that we didn't reek of sex, I kept my composure calm.

"So, can I assume that you two have worked through your issues?" she asked with a knowing glint in her eye, I was about to respond when Edward beat me to it.

"As a matter of fact we did, hell, we could even have sex in front of the class now" he said with a laugh and a cock smirk.

"I'm sure you could Mr. Cullen" she said with a raised brow.

The bell rang and I walked out of the classroom with Edward close behind me, I was making my way towards my truck when someone grabbed my hand and turned me around. I came face to face with Edward, looking at me with hooded eyes.

"And where do you think your going Isabella?" He whispered in my ear in a low and raspy voice.

"Im going home"

He chuckled."Oh no your not, your coming home with me, Im not done with you yet and I will have my way with you" Oh damn.

"Well if you insist" I breathed

"Oh I do" he said as he walked me to his car and held the door open for me. He got into the driver's seat and started the car when he turned to me.

"Bella?"

"Yes Edward?"

"How opposed are you to handcuffs and a blindfold?" he smirked and I immediately felt myself get wet. Oh. My. God. This man is all of my fantasies come true.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: here you have it folks, the much awaited 2nd chapter to Locked up with a sex God :) i hope you all enjoy it! dont forget to leave a review after reading! ohh! and please check out my other stories in training, Underneath it all and Remembering Sunday, read and review them too! and tell your friends! **

**Disclaimer:I own nothing**

* * *

Edward and I were making out hastily, running up the stairs of his house and taking off our jackets and shoes, I already had his shirt off in an effort to run my hands over his drool worthy abs. His parents weren't home, so we were free to make as much noise as we liked. Edward grabbed my ass and lifted me onto him, I wrapped my arms around him, sucking on his earlobe as he opened the door to his room.

Once inside, he locked the door and pressed me against the nearest wall, taking off my shirt and grinding into me. I unbuckled his pants and pushed both his boxers and his pants down his muscular legs, he unclasped my bra, throwing it somewhere in the room as he set me on my feet to take off the rest of my clothes. Once naked, he started walking me backwards onto his bed, he gently pushed me down and I scooted my way up to his pillows.

"Don't move" he commanded

I stilled on his bed, anxious for what was to come. Edward opened a drawer on his night stand and pulled out four pairs of handcuffs and a blindfold. At the sight of those props I bit my lip and felt myself get impossibly wet.

"Now Bella, do you trust me?"

"Yes" I replied a bit hesitantly

"Good. Now spread your arms and legs wide" he said in a raspy voice, his eyes roaming over my body as I did as he commanded.

Spread eagle and naked on Edward's bed, my feet and hands were cuffed to the bed posts. The lights were on though I couldn't see anything, true to his word, Edward had blindfolded me. I couldn't see him, but I could feel him, I could feel everything. I could feel the tips of his fingers gently caressing my ankles, moving slowly up to my knees and inside of my thighs. I felt his body slowly inch over mine, his chest moving over mine as his lips made a path from my neck to my ear.

"I love seeing you like this, naked and spread out for me, completely under my control you're so beautiful" he whispered huskily in my ear, giving it a little nip.

"Ohhh Edward"

"I'd like to hear that a little louder dear" he said with a chuckle as began to message my right breast.

"And I'd like for you to stop teasing me and fuck me already" I said with an exasperated sigh, this was all becoming too much for my senses, it was the sweetest torture I had ever experienced and I couldn't wait for the real action.

"A little anxious aren't we?"

"Cullen I swear to God if you don't stop torturing me like this I will brake these fucking handcuffs, strap _you_ down and ride you until I get myself off and I will not let you cum" I growled at him feeling like the fucking sexually repressed hulk.

"Fuck Swan, I love it when you talk dirty like that" He growled back in his cum worth voice as he simultaneously took my breast in his mouth and started to rub my clit.

I gasped at the overwhelming sensations and started grinding myself on his hand, desperate for more contact. He chuckled at my eagerness and soon stopped his ministrations. I could have killed him right then and there if he hadn't started to leave open mouthed kisses down my body.

"Patience Isabella" He whispered

"Patience is not a virtue I posses" I moaned back

He chuckled menacingly, running his nose back and forth on my hip bones.

"Lucky for you it's not something I posses either" he said right before pressed his tongue flat on my sex and gave a slow, hard lick, circling the tip of his tongue on my clit a couple of times right before he took it in his mouth and gave a good hard suck.

"Ahhhh Oh God Edward, Fuck yes" I moaned loudly, straining against the handcuffs around my wrists, wanting to wrap my fingers around his 'fuck me' locks.

Edward continued to alternate between sucking and nipping lightly on my clit and giving long licks to my slit. He moaned lightly over me, causing me to buck my hips into him and ride his tongue.

"My God Bella, you taste amazing baby" he said as he grabbed my hips to hold me down and started working on me faster. I was fast approaching my peak and couldn't hold off anymore.

"Fuck Edward, I can't last much longer" I moaned as I thrashed my head back and forth.

As I uttered the last word, Edward clamped down on my clit and entered two fingers inside of me. Stroking me a couple of times, he pressed upward on my G-spot and I was done for.

"Oh motherfucking holy shit Edward Cullen" I screamed/moaned, my God that boy's tongue should win the Pulitzer fucking prize on oral, get a gold medal of honor and be insured for millions of dollars.

Edward started to gently rub circles on my hips as he lapped up my juices, and I started to breathe in deeply, calming down my racing heart.

"Is that the best you got baby?" I asked, taunting him into giving me more, if he thought I was under his control he had another thing coming.

He snarled, pressing his rock hard cock onto my awaiting pussy. I bit back the moan that was threatening to become vocal, damn him and my need for his cock.

"Is that a challenge Isabella?" he asked arrogantly as he swiveled his hips into me and kissed from my breasts to suck on my collar bone.

"You bet your ass it is, unless of course you know, you're not up for it" I said in a bored tone

He scoffed and lifted his body from me. He took off my blindfold and I blinked a couple of times adjusting to the light. He kissed me hard then and I moaned, it felt like years since I had last felt his lips against mine. I kissed him just as hard back as his tongue peeked out from between his lips, asking for entrance. I granted his request, sucking on his tongue and nibbling on his bottom lip, he groaned then suddenly pulled back. I pouted at the loss of contact and was rewarded with Edward's crooked smile.

He looked down at me with lust filled eyes, looking at me like he was a predator and I was his prey. I shivered a bit as my own lust rocked my body, my breathing increasing.

"Swan look at me, do you really think I'm not _up_ for it?" he asked while looking down at himself. I followed his line of sight and was bet with a beautiful sight, Edward Cullen's rock hard cock throbbing for me. This should be fun…

"Well I have to say, if you really were _up_ to it, you'd be inside of me this very moment, intent on making me cum and scream your name. It's ok though, you can just uncuff me and I can go look for someone who's willing to help me out with that" I replied, taunting him even further.

Before I could even blink, Edward slammed into me, snarling with a vengeance.

"I don't think so Isabella, you're not going anywhere, and I will make you scream my name seven ways to Sunday" he growled in my ear as he started to pull out ever so slowly.

"Ahhhh! Is that a promise?" I asked with a laugh, ecstatic that my little plan had worked.

"Baby that's a fucking threat" he said as he rammed into me and pushed upward, causing me to lose my breath. "By the time I get through with you, you'll be begging me to stop fucking you"

"I seriously doubt that"

He chuckled darkly as if to contradict my statement.

"Baby you don't know what you just got yourself into" he growled at me as he grinded into me

"Then why don't you show me"

He snarled at me and I moaned as he moved faster within me. He started to rub my left breast as he sucked on my neck. I moved my hips upward, meeting every one of his hard thrusts, and then he pulled out the big guns, circling his hips and pressing down on my clit, creating the most delicious sensation.

I bucked my hips against his, and tried desperately to break the handcuffs. I was dying to get my hands on him, to claw down his back and run my fingers through his hair. I moaned out of pleasure and frustration as he continued to pump into me, groaning and moaning with me.

"Faster Edward, I need you to go faster" I commanded breathlessly

"You want more of this baby?" he asked me as he started to plow into me, his hands on my hips and bringing me down onto him.

"Yes. Always"

"Oh God Bella" he grunted.

Grinding and circling his hips, this talented man continued to thrust into me with abandon, my upward thrusts started to become erratic as I neared my orgasm.

"Baby I'm so close, more Cullen, I need more" I moaned out

"Fuck Swan, I can't last much longer"

As Edward circled his hips against me one more time, he pushed upward, hitting my G-spot. Both sensations drove me over the edge, my legs and arms pushed against my restraints, wanting to wrap my legs and arms around his body. With curling toes, eyes shut tightly and an arched back, if I thought the orgasm he had given me back in the costume room was Earth shattering, it had nothing on this one.

"Ohhhhhh fuck dear God Edward yes!" I screamed out as I came. I felt his cock pulse within my clenching walls as he came with me.

"Fuck Bella!" he groaned out as he rocked his hips against mine.

"I think you already did that" I said with a chuckle

He pulled out of me then, looking at me with a devastating smile that I couldn't resist kissing.

"Yes I did didn't I?"

"I believe you did"

"I also said I would make you scream my name seven ways to Sunday"

I groaned a bit as I bit my bottom lip. The look on his face told me that what he just said was something not to be taken lightly. I looked into his emerald green eyes, seeing lust and another emotion I couldn't place my finger on and was stunned for a bit, the way he looked at me was both thrilling and terrifying.

"Your point?" I whispered

"My point is that I intend to follow through" he said as he started to nip and kiss my neck. "Very" kiss. "Very" nip. "Thoroughly"

The prospect of what was in store had me panting and dripping wet, but there was one more issue we had to clear up.

"Hey Cullen?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to uncuff me now?"

"Not. A. Chance." He laughed menacingly, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "I love seeing you like this way too much"

Well fuck me, being handcuffed to the bed while Edward ravished me and made me 'scream his name seven ways to Sunday' was definitely on the top of my 'How to spend the Weekend' list. If only I could find a way to cuff _his_ fine ass to the bed it would be a perfect Weekend. Damn, I need to come up with a plan.

* * *

**A/N: Read and review people! reviews = naked Edward:) dont be shy, tell your amigos and read my other stories. xD ~ AMS**


End file.
